The Perfect Couple
by IceDollSayaka
Summary: Students of Seiso Academy go to the beach for a school trip! The day before that, Len Tsukimori & Kahoko Hino announced that they're officially an item. Is it for real? “…Omg, you two are so perfect for each other!” “That’s right, so back off.” two-shot
1. A Match Made in Heaven

**The Perfect Couple  
**

**Written by: IceDollSayaka**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.

**Summary:** The whole student body of Seiso Academy goes to the beach for a school trip! The day before that, Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino announced that they're officially an item. "…Omg, you two are so perfect for each other!" "That's right – so back off." LenxKaho.

* * *

**A/N:** While I'm still working on the last chappie of my other La Corda ficcie, here's another tribute to all fans of LenxKaho! The thought just suddenly came into me while I was idly thinking of ideas for my other ficcie. I started writing it in the wee hours of night before school the next day, lol. The characters may be OOC. You have been warned. :)

-

**Part One – A Match Made in Heaven  
**

-

_**Hino Kahoko's POV**_

With my chin pressed on my palm, I stared at the clock lazily, as if willing time to go faster. Homeroom is really boring, as usual. We'll be having our annual school exposure trip tomorrow, and Kanazawa-sensei has been orienting the whole class of what to do and bring for the excursion. This year we're going to the beach. I'm not that excited, really.

"We will arrive at Okinawa at 9:00am sharp. Once we get there, the buddy-system will be implemented immediately…"

I was only half listening to his bored and monotone voice.

The guy sitting behind me raised his hand to ask a question. "Sensei, the buddy-system does not necessarily mean that we have to pair up with someone of the same gender, right?"

Upon hearing that, Kanazawa-sensei sighed. "Yeah, you kids are free to pair up with your boyfriends and girlfriends for all I care."

There was a murmur of "awesome!" and "oh yeah!" in the room. I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," the lilac haired teacher continued, "you or your partner should get the room keys from me upon our arrival at the resort. We'll only be staying there overnight, so keep your rooms clean." Then his face grew serious. "Even though we're allowing a boy and a girl to pair up, that does not mean you can go wild and do whatever you want. Everyone should be responsible. Got it?"

With that, homeroom period ended.

I turned to Mio and Nao, and they were talking animatedly about what they plan to do at Okinawa. My other classmates were doing the same. Everyone was really looking forward to the trip. "So you guys are going to pair up?" I asked.

Mio nodded with a huge grin on her face. "I'm sooo excited! Who will you be pairing up with, Kaho-chan?"

I shrugged indifferently. "Maybe I'll ask Mori-san or Amou-chan."

-

-

And that's what I did.

During break time, I went to their classroom to ask them about the buddy-system thing. I only got disappointed. Amou-chan said she'll be pairing up with Shouko-chan, while Mori-san said she already promised to go with her boyfriend.

"You have a _boyfriend_?" I asked her, "Since when? How come I didn't know?"

The ocher haired pianist smiled sheepishly. "He asked me out just now… like, just a few minutes ago," she said with a giggle, "You're actually the first to know."

I stared at her with wide eyes. "So tell me, who is this mystery man?"

Mori-san blushed. "Aww, Kaho-chan, you're embarrassing me!"

"I was just asking," I said with a laugh, "You've got to let me meet him, okay? He better get my approval first before he can start dating you."

"I'll introduce you two tomorrow," Mori-san replied, still blushing like crazy, "…when we see each other at the beach."

Mori-san's cheeks were still tinged with pink even as I left her sitting on her seat. She had a dreamy look on her flushed face. _Is that how girls look like when they fall in love?_ I was barely looking while I was walking towards the classroom door… "Oof!"

I bounced back when I bumped into a seemingly tall figure. I looked up and saw an aggravated look on the guy's face. "You're blocking my way."

It was Tsukimori Len, the blue-haired violin prodigy. "Well, excuse _me._" I crossed my arms. Okay. So I know it was my fault because I wasn't looking at where I was going, but did he have to be so rude to say that _I_ was blocking _his_ way? I mean, isn't he gentlemanly enough to know that the 'ladies first' rule applies here? My goodness. His arrogant attitude _annoys_ me.

He had his brow raised as he took a step aside to let me through. With my chin raised, I gave him a "humph" as I passed him.

-

I was planning to return to my classroom to ask some friends if they already have partners, when a horde of male students came running towards me. I flinched.

"Hino-san, do you wanna be my buddy?" one guy with curly auburn hair asked.

"I was here first!" the other guy said, pushing the curly guy away, "Hino-san! Be my partner!"

"I'll protect you with my life, Hino-senpai! I even know CPR! Choose me!"

"No, pair up with _me_!" another guy with coffee black hair said.

"No! _ME_! I'm a good swimmer!"

"Don't listen to them, they're all stupid! You're better off with me, Hino-sama!"

I cringed. "A-ano…" I gave them a small smile. "I'm really flattered that you guys want to pair up with me, but I'm afraid I can't choose among you guys." I gave a little laugh and then slowly backed away from their view. When I turned to a corner, I ran to the nearest room for refuge and shut the door. It was a music room.

"I was afraid this would happen," I said with a sigh. Needless to say, I am kind of popular among the boys here at school. I'm not bragging or anything, it's the truth. Apparently a lot of teenage boys are attracted to musically inclined girls, especially ones with unusual hair colors. I don't like the attention _at all_.

This wasn't the first time that it has happened. Once we had our Winter Formal, and there were, like, twelve guys who asked me to be their date. I had to decline them all, making an excuse that I wasn't feeling good at that time. In the end, I didn't get to go to the ball because word soon spread that I was sick with the flu, so they didn't let me in the venue. Another incident was during White day. My shoe locker was jammed pack full of gifts and love letters, that I had a hard time opening it. When I did manage to force it open, the gifts and love letters burst out and exploded in my face. _Talk about bad experiences,_ I shook my head at the thought of it.

I peered out through the glass window through the door to see if it was safe to go out, but just then I heard a bunch of loud footsteps and rabid squeals getting louder by the second. It was coming this way. _Well, that's new. I never knew guys had such high-pitched voices. _I gulped and leaned my back on the wall to hide myself.

Subsequently, the door opened and closed with a soft click. The man who entered was panting and catching his breath from all the running.

I squinted in the dark to see who it was. "…Tsukimori-kun?" I called out, recognizing his blue hair and pale complexion.

"Hino?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, plain amusement in my voice.

"Hiding from those annoying girls," he replied, "They kept following me all day. You?"

"Same."

He understood. Like me, he was popular and sought after too. Girls call him the 'Ice Prince' because he is usually cold around many – But that doesn't stop them from wanting his attention. It appears that girls love the chase.

"The guys think that you're playing hard to get," Tsukimori stated.

_What?_ I looked at him. "I am _not_."

"…"

I sighed and shifted my gaze to the window. "…So what do we do?"

"Hm?"

"What do we do to avoid this whole mess? To make them stop bothering us."

He looked at me for a while. "…Have you got a partner for the school trip tomorrow?"

"Nope," I replied. Then the thought occurred to me. "Are you saying…"

"Let's pair up," he said with a smirk.

That's right. It was as simple as that. When they found out that the _Ice Prince_ and the _Fire Princess _are together, then they'd stop troubling us. No one could complain – it was like a match made in heaven. I smiled. "Sure."

-

-

"It's settled then," Tsukimori said, "Not only are we going to be so-called _buddies_ in the trip, you will also act as my girlfriend, and I, your boyfriend."

"Uh-huh." I didn't know what I was thinking, agreeing to be in a feigned relationship with someone I don't really like. Well, though we barely know each other, I have no problems with it. I don't hate him, and I don't like him. We're mere acquaintances. He's actually pretty good-looking. As long as we'll be acting all lovey-dovey on the outside, then that's cool. No one has to know about what we think of each other _inside_. "So should I call you by your first name?"

He gave me a 'well-duh?' look.

"Fine. _Len_-kun."

"Great, _Kahoko_," he replied coolly.

I didn't know why, but it sounded nice, hearing him call my first name like that… _Oh my god_, I'm becoming one of _them_! I shook my head. No. I am not some crazy fan girl who gets giddy at that thought of Tsukimori Len's voice. His arrogant, _disgusting_ voice. Yuck. Why did I think it even sounded nice? I should be barfing by now.

"We must get going. Break time is almost over," he said before leaving the room. I followed behind him silently.

"Idiot, walk _beside_ me, not behind me," he mumbled under his breath. I hastened by pace to catch up with him. Now teachers and students alike are staring at us as we walk through the hall. I could hear some whispering about us being together. Tsukimori seemed to notice that we've caught their attention, so he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers together. The whispers and low murmurs grew louder.

We stopped walking midway through the long corridor, when the guy with curly auburn hair appeared. He looked somewhat hurt. "Hino-san, are you going out with Tsukimori?"

I nodded and gave him a kind smile, "I'm sorry. The reason why I can't be paired up with you guys at tomorrow's beach trip is because I'll be going with Len-kun." I held up our intertwined hands.

There were some loud gasps across the hall. They all heard me mentioning _Len-kun_ in an affectionate manner. "Darn, I thought I had a chance with Hino-san," I heard someone said, "I can't compete with _the _Tsukimori Len. There's just no way." At this, Tsukimori smirked. _So far so good._

They all seemed to approve of our pairing. "…Omg, you two are _so perfect_ for each other!" one girl with wavy brown hair said. Her eyes were sparkling and her hands were clasped together.

"That's right – so back off," Tsukimori bluntly said.

-

-

-

That's how it all started. Now we're on the plane ride going to Okinawa. My friends – Mio, Nao, Shouko-chan, Amou-chan, and Mori-san were all shocked to find out that I was going out with Tsukimori. They bombarded me with questions yesterday, and I made them believe that we really were in love and that our relationship is serious - which is, of course, completely false. I had no choice. So anyway, we're now on our way to the beach. Tsukimori is sitting right next to me with his head resting on my shoulder, sleeping. It wasn't acting; he really fell asleep like that. I can't shove him off, that would be too obvious. _We're supposed to be lovey-dovey,_ I kept on reminding myself.

"Aww, you two look so sweet together," Amou-chan commented, taking a few shots of us with her trusty camera. She said it was 'to record the whole experience' and not for journalism purposes.

"I didn't even know you were interested in him. Kaho-chan, you're so _sly_," Mio teased.

"Kaho, are you well aware of the fact that you two will have to share a room together for two nights?" Nao said with an interested smile.

OH. Right. I completely forgot about that. We have to _share a room_ together. Tsukimori and I. I forced myself to laugh, and they just teased me even more. I tried not to think about it too much. I mean, surely nothing will happen between us, right?

"Something is bound to happen!" Amou-chan said with determination imbued in her voice.

"What?"

"That's right!" Mio chimed in, "When a boy and a girl are left alone in a room together…"

-

_- Mio's crazy imagination (Part One) -_

"_Len-kun, I'm feeling cold, and it's so dark," Kahoko complained._

_The small table lamp was turned on. "Why don't you scoot closer to me so you could keep warm?" Tsukimori said, patting the pillow beside him._

-

"Kyaaaah!" Mio squealed. "And then there will be a sound of a violin playing in the background…"

I stared at Mio, my eyes as wide as saucers and my mouth agape. _That'll never happen. Not in a million years!_

Fortunately for me, I was spared from hearing more of Mio's imaginations when the pilot of the plane announced our arrival. I lightly nudged Tsukimori's shoulder to wake him up, but he was sound asleep. "Len-kun, we've arrived," I said with a gentle voice. When I touched his head to stir him up, I felt the silkiness and softness of his azure hair. _I wonder what shampoo he uses,_ I thought as I began stroking his head. When my fingers touched the back of his neck, he finally came around.

"You're awake now."

He looked at me with his golden eyes for a few seconds, unmoving. I couldn't help but blush at our proximity. "Hn," he said as he sat up straight and stared outside the window as the plane landed.

-

-

-

_To be continued…

* * *

_

**A/N:** I told you they were OOC! If you didn't like it, you're welcome to send me violent reactions and rants in your review or PM. If you _did_ like it, then THANK YOU for appreciating my work, and please leave a review nonetheless. :D

…Oh, and to those who have been waiting for the final chapter of my other LenxKaho fic, _Magnificent Melody_, don't worry, I'm working on that. I'm trying to stay active while I'm not yet bombarded with schoolwork. :P I'm also planning to make this story a two-shot, so readers won't get tired of waiting for my updates all the time o.o

Anyway, don't just add this to your Alert/Faves list, REVIEW please! ^^ 


	2. A Day at the Beach

**The Perfect Couple  
**

**Written by: IceDollSayaka**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'Oro or any of its characters.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry it took me AGES to update; I was really busy and distracted. Anyway, I hope you'd enjoy this two-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it~ 8D

* * *

**Part Two – A Day at the Beach**

_**Hino Kahoko's POV**_

We took a bus to our resort, which was located by the shore. After Kanazawa-sensei finished distributing the room keys, we were sent off to unpack and settle down. He said that we're free to eat lunch wherever we want. It was agreed that everybody would meet in the dining hall for dinner later on.

Tsukimori looked like he wanted to sleep more so I handed him the key to our room, Room 024, and let him go on ahead. I stayed behind and chatted with Mio and Nao.

"Have you seen the beach? The sand, the ocean, the sun, everything! It's wonderful!" Mio said excitedly.

"Why don't we go for a swim, then?" I offered.

"Sounds fun," Nao agreed, "So we'll meet outside by the snack bar, okay?"

"Yeah, and don't forget to wear your swimsuit, of course!" Mio said, as she dragged Nao to follow her to their room.

I went on my way to search for my room. Room 24 was not difficult to find, though it was at the farthest corner of the hall. I opened the door and saw that Tsukimori was lying down on his bed, resting. _He must be really tired from the journey. _The room was spacious, and it pleased me to know that there are two beds with a good distance apart from each other. My bed was across the room near the balcony, while Tsukimori's was near the door. The floor was carpeted and the walls were cream coloured, with shell patterns all over. There were wooden side tables by the beds, and on it was a small lamp. On my right side there's a door to the bathroom. _The room's not bad at all,_ I thought.

I strode across the room to my bed and pulled out my swimsuit and other garments from my bag. I then went to the bathroom to change. I wore my dark blue two-piece swimsuit that I bought recently. It was halter neck and had small ribbons at the side. It wasn't that revealing, just the way I like it. On top of it, I wore a thin cotton sweater. Satisfied with my appearance, I went out the bathroom.

"Tsukimori-kun, I'm going swimming with Mio and Nao, 'kay?" I said while slipping on my flip-flops and tying my hair into pigtails.

Tsukimori sat up from his bed and scrutinized me.

"What?" I raised my brow. I didn't miss the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"You can't go outside looking like _that_." He pointed at my exposed stomach. Thank heavens it was flat. I was worried that I put on some weight the other day…

I blushed. "What's wrong? I'm not wearing some stringy bikini, you know."

He just sighed and then started to take off his shirt. "W-what are you doing?" I blushed even more at the sight of him being shirtless.

"I'm coming with you," he replied, "Just give me a minute to change." He then disappeared into the bathroom. A minute later, he came out wearing black and grey board shorts and a white unbuttoned shirt, showing his bare chest and abdomen area. "Remember the buddy system Kanazawa-sensei told us? That's why you can't go alone."

"Right…"

"Kaho-chan, over here!" I looked around and saw Mio waving energetically. She and Nao were already splashing each other in the sea.

I looked back at Tsukimori behind me, and he gestured me to go. He was making himself comfortable by sitting in the snack bar with a book on one hand, and a glass of ice cold fruit shake on the other. I left my sweater with him, ran over to where my friends were and joined in the fun. The sand felt hot beneath my feet, but once I entered the water, I felt cold. Mio was really hyper and began splattering water on my face.

"Ugh, Mio, it tastes so salty!" I cried in between laughs.

"Who told you to taste it?" Nao said.

"That's because it's saltwater, duh!" Mio giggled.

"I know, duh!" I lunged at them and we laughed our heads off.

After a few minutes of playing in the water, I grew tired and rejoined Tsukimori in the snack bar. It looked like he had company – a tall girl with long violet hair, and a green haired boy.

"I'm back, Len-kun," I greeted him with a sweet smile as I returned to his side. Now that I'm closer, the tall figure with long hair wasn't a girl – it was actually Azuma Yunoki-senpai, with his best friend, Hihara-senpai. Yunoki-senpai is probably the most popular guy in school; Tsukimori would be the second. One obvious difference between the two is that Yunoki-senpai _loves_ the attention he gets. In fact, he basks in it; while on the other hand, Tsukimori detests it.

Tsukimori handed me my sweater back and I wore it over my swimwear. Afterwards, he pushed a glass of cold apple juice towards me, and I downed half of it with a few gulps. "Thanks," I muttered. He grunted in reply.

"My, my, I didn't expect that you two were actually this intimate," Yunoki-senpai commented, a finger on his chin like he's in deep thought, "Just like what everyone else says, you two look perfect together. Don't you agree, Kazuki?"

"Yeah, it seems so," Hihara-senpai said with a nod, "You're quite lucky to have someone as pretty as Kaho-chan to be your girlfriend, Tsukimori."

"I think I'm perfectly aware of that fact," Tsukimori replied, "That's why I'd appreciate it more if you would stop staring at my girlfriend." _EH? What did he just say? Oh right. He's acting._

Yunoki-senpai chuckled, "We're not here to cause you any trouble, so don't worry. We just came to see if the rumours were true."

"And now you know that it is," Tsukimori said frankly.

"Hmm… I don't think so," Yunoki-senpai said, voicing out his thoughts, "For some reason, I find it very odd for you two to be dating all of a sudden. I'm just not _satisfied _with what I see."

_Oh no. Could he have found out about our feigned relationship?_ I looked at Tsukimori, and he was glaring at the senpai. "Um, Yunoki-senpai… I don't know what you want to see, but I think that our relationship is not your business at all, so…" I grabbed hold Tsukimori's arm and hugged it tightly before continuing, "Please just leave us alone."

Yunoki-senpai just smiled. "I got it. Forgive me; I realized that I acted very rude. Kazuki, let's go." He stood up, pushed a lock of his hair behind his shoulder, and walked away.

"Okay. See you around, Kaho-chan, Tsukimori!" Hihara-senpai waved goodbye and tailed behind Yunoki.

I released Tsukimori's arm and let out a sigh of relief. "That was close, wasn't it? We almost got found out, Tsukimori-kun."

"That's because your acting needs improvement," he said with a low voice.

We ate a light lunch there at the snack bar and then decided to stay somewhere near by the shore to relax.

Tsukimori-kun lied down on the sand with his hands on the back of his head. The waves were softly crashing against his feet. I, on the other hand, was busy building a sand castle. Childish, I know, but it's fun. I got a handful of sodden sand and placed it on Tsukimori's stomach. That's when I noticed his well defined muscles and abs.

"What are you doing?" he asked, annoyed at the feeling of the soggy sand on him.

"You've got a nice figure," I blurted out, unconsciously. His face changed into amusement. _I might as well be honest._ "Er, I was planning on burying you in sand, when I noticed this," I said, poking his six-pack while laughing.

"I'm glad you like what you see."

"You're showing off." I got another handful of sand and plopped it with the other handful. "I'm quite surprised because I didn't think you were actually the type that works out often."

"Just because I don't do sports, that doesn't mean I am not physically fit."

"Well yeah, I realized that now."

His hand stopped me when I was just about to add another handful to the bunch. "Why don't you bury something else instead?" He started to brush off the sand that I put on him.

"Aw, you're no fun," I pouted.

"…There you are, Kaho-chan!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Mori-san approaching me. With her is a tall, dark, and handsome guy who must be her boyfriend. Tsukimori sat up to see who called my attention.

"Mori-san!" I greeted, and then turned to the guy beside her, "You must be her boyfriend?"

The guy had a friendly smile and nodded. "I'm Tsuchiura Ryotaro. It's nice to meet you, Hino-san." We shook hands.

More-san beamed at us both. "There, you've finally met. Ryo-kun, the guy behind Kaho-chan is his boyfriend, Tsukimori-kun."

I turned to Tsukimori, who stood up, brushed some sand on his shorts, and extended his hand to shake Tsuchiura-kun's. "Tsukimori Len," he introduced himself.

Now that we all know each other, the couple decided to hang out with us for a while. Mori-san sat right next to me, with Tsuchiura-kun on her other side. I couldn't help but stare at Tsuchiura-kun. He was undeniably _hot._ Mori-san made the right choice on choosing him. His dark green hair was cropped a bit short, and his skin was very tan, unlike Tsukimori's pallid skin. He was very tall and had the build of an athlete. I think I remember seeing him once on the soccer field. "You play any sport, Tsuchuira-kun?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, a little bit of soccer."

"He's being quite humble about it," Mori-san added, "Ryo-kun's actually good at pretty much any sport that involves running and aiming."

"Cool." That explains his gorgeous physique.

Just then, Tsukimori extended his arm and held my waist, pulling me closer to him. When his mouth was near my ear, he said with a low voice, "You know, it's wrong to ogle at another person's boyfriend." He held me so tightly that I couldn't move my head to look at another direction.

I looked at him and frowned. "What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"You're only allowed to look at _me_," he murmured, snaking his arm around my thin waist. "Remember that we're supposed to look like we're in love."

He shot Tsuchiura an icy look, and ushered me to stand up. "I think you've been under the sun for too long, Kahoko, let's go back to the resort."

I raised my brow but followed him anyway. "If you say so, Len-kun." _It's not like I have a choice._ "See you soon, Mori-san, Tsuchiura-kun."

There was still time to spare before supper, so Tsukimori and I decided to lounge in the ground floor of the resort for a while. We played table tennis with Hihara-senpai and another classmate who was also hanging out there. My right arm already hurt like hell after a few minutes of playing, so I sat down for a while and watched Tsukimori play. Unexpectedly, he was not bad – no, actually he's pretty good at the sport. He swung his arm and hit the ball effortlessly, never missing a turn. I found myself watching his game intensely, like it was the Olympics… No, that's exaggerating. Maybe not the Olympics, but close to it.

The game was interrupted when Kanazawa-sensei announced that it was time for dinner. Hihara-senpai saw an opening while Tsukimori was distracted with the announcement, so he took his chance and hit the ball. Tsukimori missed it, and senpai was declared the winner. The violin prodigy silently cursed at his carelessness. "I never expected you to be into table tennis. It was a good game," I said as I approached him. "Now let's go eat!"

Tsukimori let himself be dragged by me all the way to the dining hall, where all the other students were gathered. Dinner was served buffet style, so some students were already lined up at the long food table. When I released my grasp of his hand, his arm fell limply on his side. "Aw, your arm muscles must be all sore now after that heated game with Hihara-senpai."

"Not really," he shrugged nonchalantly.

_There he goes again, acting as if it doesn't faze him. If my arms feel like it's going to fall off after 15 minutes of playing table tennis, what more could he feel now?_ I looked at him for a while before lining up to grab a plate.

The porcelain plate felt like it weighed a ton when I held it. My arms hurt _so much_, and it would only get heavier when I add food on it. I sighed and watched Tsukimori behind me; he was carrying his plate with one hand while placing pieces of roasted chicken with the other. He then looked at me, the barely-filled plate I was carrying, and then raised his brow. "Why aren't you moving? Are you only eating rice?"

"Uh, n-no!" I smiled in chagrin, "I'm gonna get one of those," I pointed to the fish fillets and added a couple on my plate. Awkwardly, I lifted my plate from the table with both hands and headed toward the refreshments area.

"You done already?" Tsukimori asked, eyeing my plate which only contained fish fillets and half a cup of rice. And without waiting for a reply, he snatched my plate with his free hand and walked back towards the food table to add a few more stuff on it. "Eh? Wait…" Unable to argue with him, I sat back at our table. He returned shortly, carrying our plates and drinks. I honestly have no idea how he managed to juggle all that.

An addition to my plate was a kebab of lamb chops, and a small bowl of corn soup. "I know you don't have much of a big appetite, but you should eat more. That's why you're too skinny," he commented.

"Er, thanks." I got a spoonful of soup and sipped it. "Well I'll try to finish this at least."

After that, we ate in silence. I tried to concentrate more on the food, but I could feel Tsukimori's eyes on me the whole time. When I looked back at him, he continued eating, but still watching me at the same time. "…Do I have something on my face, Len-kun?"

Amou-chan, who was conveniently sitting right beside me, witnessed our little staring contest and teased, "He just can't get his eyes off you, Kaho-chan!" A few laughs from Mio and Nao followed. Tsukimori still watched me as I took the last bite from the kebab and cleared my plate clean.

Apparently, the rest of the student body found us amusing and observed us in silence. I could hear a couple of girls commenting about how good we look together and how sweet we gaze at each other. I now know that having a popular boyfriend doesn't make life easier for you.

"I'm stuffed," I said with my hand on my stomach. Tsukimori and I were just on our way back to Room 24. "This is your fault, Tsukimori-kun. You put so much food on my plate."

He smirked. "You finished it all up anyway."

"But you… You were watching my every bite! You were silently pressuring me to finish it up!" I fumed.

"And you let yourself be pressured. That's _your_ fault, now."

_There is no point to this argument._ I just sighed. "So how's your arm, by the way?" We reached the door of our room and I was now fumbling my pockets for the key.

"What's wrong with my arm?"

Once I've found the key, I inserted it in the lock, twisted it, and turned the knob to open. "C'mon, be honest. You must be feeling reeeally exhausted after that table tennis game with Hihara-senpai."

"No, not that much." He looked at me like I'm a weirdo. I explained how my arm hurt with just playing for a while, and then asked him again why his arm didn't feel sore.

"I told you, I'm fine." He flexed his arm a bit to emphasize his toned muscles, "These aren't here for nothing."

"Right," I rolled my eyes. I forgot how arrogant he gets at times. _Most_ times. I tried poking his arm to check if he was silently enduring the pain from his strained muscles, but I was proven wrong, his arm was like stone. "Anyway, I'll wash up first, 'kay?"

We entered our room and I got my small toiletry bag and a clean set of comfy clothes before going in the bathroom to take a shower. Minutes later, I came out feeling fresh and clean, ready to go to bed. Tsukimori was lying face down on his bed, I'm not sure if he's awake or not. "Len-kun, your turn."

"..."

I sat on his bed and nudged him. He must have fallen asleep while waiting. I didn't take that long in the bathroom, did I? "Hey, Len... Wake up, you might catch a cold." He was sleeping so peacefully that I couldn't really bother him. I watched the rise and fall of his back as he breathed, and I grew a little tired and sleepy too. This kind of reminds me of a scene from a shoujo manga Mio told me about...

_- Mio's crazy imagination (Part Two) -_

_With Tsukimori asleep, Hino Kahoko was left with no one to talk to during the night. She couldn't fall asleep from all the scary noises she has been hearing from outside, and when she tried looking through the window, she saw a dark silhouette of a man carrying an axe. With widened eyes, Kahoko tried to close the curtains when suddenly the same man appeared right in front of her. He had a pale face and cold golden eyes - No, not Edward Cullen... "Len-kun?" Kahoko gasped._

"_I was practicing my violin, didn't notice it has gotten so late." He held up his violin, which Kahoko thought was an axe. "I'm entering through the window to avoid the teachers."_

"_B-but then, who's that...?" Kahoko pointed at the man lying on the bed. She walked closer to see, when suddenly the man got up from bed in a zombie-like manner. He looks exactly like Len._

"_W-whaat? Which one is the real Len?" _

_With a loud sound of thunder, both Lens started walking closer._

"_..N-no, don't come near me..."_

"_Ka...ho..."_

"_KYAAA-"_

_- end of dream -  
_

"-AAAAH!"

"...Kaho, what's the matter?" Tsukimori, with groggy eyes, looked at me with an expression of concern.

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath, so my words came out in gasps, "just... a dream..."

"It's alright... Come here." He gently caressed my back until I felt calmer.

Suddenly, the door of our room burst open. "I heard a scream!" It was Kanazawa-sensei and a couple of students – Yunoki and Hihara-sempai - checking to see if there was any trouble. "Oh, sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything..."

I then became aware of the situation: My eyes were filled with unshed tears, lying in the arms of Tsukimori, on his bed, with his shirt slightly unbuttoned – he was still wearing the same beach attire since he had fallen asleep before taking a shower.

"Er, I had a bad dream," I explained.

"Kaho-chan, you weren't being abused or anything, right?" Hihara-sempai asked, "I mean, I know he's your boyfriend..."

"N-no! Of course not!" I inched away from Tsukimori, realizing the awkward situation we were in, "Len-kun was just comforting me because I was scared..."

After convincing them that everything's okay, Kanazawa-sensei and the two sempais filed out of the room. "Sorry about that, I almost got us into trouble," I muttered.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks." I tried to move away from his bed, but with one swift movement of his arm, he pulled me closer. He must be wondering why I was on his bed in the first place. "Um, I tried waking you up earlier, but-"

"I'm getting sick of all this acting," he said, leaning closer until our foreheads were touching.

"You..." I felt a pang in my heart, but I tried to hide the hurt in my voice, "wanna break up?"

Tsukimori just smirked. "Kahoko…"

"Let's make it official," he whispered, closing the gap between us with a soft kiss.

… _FIN …_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review~ don't just add this story in your favorites' list, lol 8) I wanna know what you guys think too. ;D


End file.
